1. Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to personal security systems, and more particularly, to a bidirectional wireless communication security system having motion detection and image recognition capabilities incorporated therein.
2. Background of the Related Art
Personal security remains a concern in many parts of the world. Many households include security systems to prevent harm to persons, or theft of property, or both. Unfortunately, known home security systems are not portable. Thus, when people leave their homes, they risk injury to their person, or theft of their property, or both. For example, people often travel away from home and stay in hotels or similar accommodations. Moreover, many people live in apartments, dormitories and similar rental units. Often, these types of dwellings do not include security systems that are found in many homes. Moreover, many hotels, dormitories, and apartments may have security personnel on duty to watch for suspicious individuals or activity on the premises. Unfortunately, in spite of the noted attempts to deter and prevent crime to persons and property, such crimes still occur on a consistent basis.
When an individual encounters an emergency situation, their only currently available option is to use a telephone to call 911. However, valuable time is wasted dialing, and further time is lost explaining to the operator the identity of the individual, the individual's location, and the nature of the problem. Meanwhile, wireless devices, such as cellular phones or personal data accessories (PDAs), have quickly become ubiquitous. Such devices are currently used as communications tools, for example to call other people or to download e-mail regardless of location.
Thus, it would be highly advantageous to employ the advantages of wireless technology to provide new and enhanced security services.